When Skies Collide
by Roseniss
Summary: What if the moment Lexa closed her eyes and accepted her fate as Heda, she got reincarnated to the Ark in space, a year before the 100 were send down to their deaths. What if life was about more than just surviving on the ground?
1. Prologue

''In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again.''

When the taste of her yet apricot like lips take a last decency of usage, the trauma of consciousness leaves the regret of her body. The feeling of flood covering the unmanaged wound of shortage of time blames her for trying. Strenuous thoughts leaking the regression of her actual attempt at the peace they intended to survive together. Together, another promise she could not have kept by the conscience of her people, her subjects who were more than loyal to her. She told her they would be willing to die for her, a leader to poor their hopes and dreams into. Yet here she was, slipping away from all that reality. She could feel the regret of having to take advance of farewell, still feeling the chaste swell of her lips on her own. How of a mistake it was to make a promise to the one and only Clarke Griffin.

The second she woke her vision was met by those of a pair of rough ones. And lessening her confusion she could recognize those anywhere, out of anyone.

''Anya.'' She breathed.

''We were starting to wonder where the great Heda could be nevertheless.'' The scrap of her voice sounded afar, the familiar burn of her confidence lingering at her tone. It did not long for her own eyes to shimmer in recognition to those of hers. Her throat felt like there was something trapped, something even she could not swallow to admit.

''I—'' But her voice broke, the left scorching blockage falling apart.

Anya shushed her in return, combing the gleam of her forehead while the heartbreaking smile tipped on her lips gave away something entirely different.

''I know—'' She said discovering anything she did not yet know about her. She has been her second for an amount of time after all. Since she should know this better. ''—I know it hurts.''

''I broke her my promise—'' Her features crumble up in heartache, the wetness at the lids of her eyes becoming more permanent than she realized. ''—We were going to set peace, Anya.''

''I know, Lexa.'' Even the rim of her own name felt unfamiliar. She did not feel like anything could ever cover up what she felt inside. Not until another familiar face entered her vision and the throbbing of her head paused for a split second.

''Heda, I believe that took you long enough.'' He offered her a sympathetic smile.

''Gustus.'' She did not care she was showing her walls of weakness at the moment. These were the two people who had watched her grow to be their leader. Without the help of their advance who knows where she would be right now. The most likely option was death, which would stable the situation ironically.

''Don't tire yourself, Heda.'' He answered. ''You need all the energy for what is yet to come towards you.'' Those simplest of words scared her, unknowingly what was to come to her. Only they could know what was she guessed. But she entrusted these people with her life, another ironic aftermath of a decision she made.

She realized her body was rested upon something smooth, a soft surface to strap her back to reality whenever needed would not be truly what she wanted. She wanted far from reality since the face of the woman she failed to protect was stuck in her mind. After everything she has endured, her fight could not be over yet. And that is the exact thing she was told by her former mentor.

''Yu gonplei nou ste odon, Lexa.'' Anya swifted a strand of hair behind the tip of Lexa's ear leaving the bewilderment on her face pretty obvious. It made Anya chuckle in response aggrieving she definitely knew something yet unknown to herself. Her lips felt dry when she tried to chaste them only to discover the ghost of _her's_ left on both their graces.

''What do you mean?''

''It means you are not done, yet.'' Gustus added for Anya when she felt the need to step in conclusively.

Lexa hauled the somewhat thin cover off of her body and tried to raise herself in attempt, only to be met by an exclusive sting in her abdomen. She hissed surely by the pain what caused her to grit her teeth through an intake of breath.

''I said to not waste your energy, Lexa.'' The smile still lingered on his face, a somewhat distant look flowing through his eyes. Lexa wondered why, why did it feel like this was another closure to farewell. She could feel the tension in the air as it was not hard to read at all honesty. Just a moment before all of this, she had been hit by a bullet of her own loyal subject ambiguous to his position she had trusted him in. The Skaikru weapon in his grip was terrifyingly abnormal to her unlikeliness. The second she raced out of her room, she was met by what they called it the big end. The big end she and her people were nothing but patient for.

''You are not real, are you?'' She decided to ask because if she were right, what had it meant to be found out either way.

''We live in here.'' Anya tipped the race of where her heart was supposed to lie.

It was another moment for her to dominant her thoughts for clearance while they fought for something obvious. Of course they could not be truly alive, but Anya had yet to be disproved. She was right, they will forever remain in memory. After everything that has happened between them the littlest of anything could ever break that apart. None of their former enemies could be stripped off their right of disapproval.

''Don't ever forget that.'' Was the last thing she said before Lexa's sight started to blur. The panic was not enough for her reflexes to linger on her world of reality. Therefor this was her reality, her awful reality she could not stay in for any more time. However this would lead her to her new fate seemingly better than she had foreseen. But Lexa did not know what of all was coming back to her, as a matter of fact who she would be returning home to.

''I promise.'' That was the last thing she whispered before all darkness took over her existence extracting her from destination. But maybe that was okay, she just had to trust her mentor and her friend. Maybe it was okay for her to move on to something new, something she had yet to discover and take knowledge of. And however Lexa denied herself she still felt the tug at her heart of how her farewell affected all three of them. Promising to do better in another essence, that was yet to be provoked by all of her demons. Conversely she held on to the remembrance of the blonde who fell from the sky. Who fell all that way just to prove a point to her people and Lexa she was strong and independent. Even though Clarke never volunteered wherefore all of the pain she went through, the sky would be proud. Little did she know she was destined for something with yet an unlikely prospect to her own.

The last time she opened her eyes they met the flat absence of something that shimmered by the light in the space she was supposedly in. She noticed the sting in her abdomen had subsided and she immediately raised from her position, allowing her breath to feed the left of her lungs. Not wanting to admit she was in something admirable to a coffin, engraved by four walls purely made out of steel. What had come to her of survival at this rate of position? And how could she stop it from overflowing?

A knock on something solid is what took her by surprise.


	2. Chapter 1

A knock on something solid is what took her by surprise.

Lexa watched her hands grace the somewhat stitched together texture of a blanket thrown over her firm body. Without an absolute idea where she was found. The track of remembrance why she had seen their halo's in a place not so different from this, only cautions her to put up with her thoughts.

There was another knock and by now Lexa had realized she was in a room made out of steel barricades to surround her. Either she should glister from delight or tear apart from lack of what she had in mind.

The groan that left her aching throat was about enough for her in order to throw yet another blanket off of her. Lexa met the unprepared gaze of her own subsiding with the objects that filled the room full of nothingness. Another command and she would have yet to decide wither she was in the sky box or not. Compared to Skaikru's way of living this box came rather close to what they called their home back when shifted in the sky.

Back when she was younger and she had not known of somewhat something called the thirteenth station, her vision used to be stuck on the brightest star there was across the universe. Neither did she know it was where her futuristic ambassador survived, who Lexa was yet to meet in the future.

When Clarke and her group of friends first came down, she and her people had aggressed to wipe them out since they invaded their ground. But then again, almost everything was theirs on the ground. How could they judge of their innocence when they never had an idea the ground would be survivable like it had been for years.

''Inspection, open up.'' A masculine voice entered her discreet honest use of intact.

Lexa rose from what seemed like a bed compared to what once was hers. This one was quite different, though.

The banging on the fairly scarped submit of metal had stopped for once and she took this moment to take a silent breath while she walked forward. The soreness in her knees did not stop her from noticing what she wore. The pair of pants wrapped around her legs were not covered in holes unlikely to her uniform.

She did not stop the frown from taking control of her features as she took hold of the metal clink departing her from whomever was outside. Tightening the grip she had fastened, Lexa pulled the steel of hardness towards herself meeting a different pair of grossed out eyes to forever hold her peace.

''This is a surprise inspection.'' Were the next words that left his mouth and a few of his comrades stepped inside, barely gracing shoulders with her because of the tight entrance of the room. Lexa's gaze was still grazed by those of the man in front of her, which of were watching her taking their time to read almost to her disguise.

The men were folding their monstrous hands among what seemed to be her stuff. She recognized that some of her personal belongings from Polis were suited on a small counter next to them. She, too, realized the space was not that large at all.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Lexa asked frantically while she fisted the clamp of her hands along her thighs to try and control herself from moving against the strangely clothed men. As much as she wanted to be the first to make her move, the man responded by a cold of his chuckle.

''I believe you know why we maintain surprise inspections.'' He added informally as he rest his arm on the post of the entrance, grabbing the aggression right out of her lungs before she could do anything to stop him.

Lexa decided then and there it may have been a good idea to keep her mouth shut as long as the men were in supposedly her room. Second of all, she had no clue of where she was or where she could be. The steel look in their eyes gave something away to the feeling in her gut. But what cautioned her eyes to subject was the sign at the shoulder of his patch.

'' _Skaikru_.'' A breathless trap of oxygen escaped her throat assumingly.

''What was that?'' The man in front of her demanded as he narrowed his sight in dismay.

Maybe it was better for her to complete the act of virtue since a man like him would never understand. ''Nothing.'' She looked down towards the ground focusing herself on the bruising ache in her head, instead.

''That is sir, to you.'' He hissed and the van of his men took off, her room started to stink of their approbation. Lexa felt less than intrigued by his statement. She was a commander, not some subject of what she once wished to be her loyal clan addition.

Than yet again, these were Clarke her people. And she could not hurt either one of them, even as much as she wanted to at the moment. Her mind wandered off to whatever might be the purpose of this irrelevant joke. But why did she hold off her feelings?

Clarke surely deserved better than some damsel commander as Lexa was. Even her own fleimkepa was in control of damaging their Heda, the one she forced him to swore an oath to protect Clarke at all cost.

Thrillingly she took hold of the door made out of steel, wrapping her mind together to one final disillusion. Resulting from the fact she was just another lost girl her mentor once read to her from one of the old books she found regarding generations before her _Bekka Pramheda_ arose from her peoples' ashes.

She tried her best not to give in to her fear, but Lexa knew she could not budge. As for the walls she had gave her life into after Costia was murdered by Azgeda's queen, who she murdered in return for her own sake and that of Roans'.

 _No_ , she decided. She was not going to give in to her weakness. She was not going to give her demons what they wanted. Lexa was going to find out where she was and whenever she could meet the princess of the sky on her own. Upon all she was ready to be provoked. Even if that meant disregarding the fact when she saw the lost look in Clarke her eyes when it had meant their final farewell. Even if it meant forgetting the fact who she saw in another moment of life who were meant to be gone. Lexa was not going to be that other person who gave in to unanimity that fast.

So that is exactly what she did.

Lexa took a step out of the space blank to her memory and raised her chin as high as she would believe to be right. Heda was not to be forgotten that easily, not by no one.


	3. Chapter 2

''Clarke, honey, you should head out right now if you want to get there on time.''

''Extracting now.'' Clarke joked as her mother, Abby Griffin, threw her a glare of self-consciousness. The art of whimsical did not take much to crack an actual smile from her lips. Not much of a dark path could overlie the bright dawn of a new forming day on the Ark.

''Funny.'' Her mother set up as she gave up one of her ancient breath mints, which formerly expired years ago. Abby could not care otherwise, it was one of the privileged things they got to enjoy in their tiniest space of home.

''Thanks, I'll come and see you in a few hours.'' Clarke nonchalantly promised as she fed the hem of her shirt to fit loosely amongst the rim of her sides and popped the sweet bit of extra in her mouth. She was headed towards earth skills, one of the few mandatory classes she and a group of other aged teenagers had to follow. Although she did not understand why they would ever need such a thing in life, as seen they would never accompany the ground in the first place. Betting it was just another casualty waste of everyone's time therefore they could intend greater things in life. Such as pushing your mother over the edge with symmetrical jokes concluding her job as one of the few doctors on the Ark.

It was something Clarke definitely enjoyed.

''Right on time, Miss Griffin.'' Her teacher, Pike transmitted as she took a seat on one of her various optional choices. As usual the crowd in the room was not all too spectacular apart from her best friend sharing the secluded time of boredom with her, to which she was grateful of. Wells Jaha was the son of their president who was the president of the whole Ark itself. The unravel was quite a mystery of how they ever grew to became each other's' separate half. On the contrary her mother was amongst his fathers' council seclusion daring her to a great amount of power over their native. That was one of the main reasons of their insight of luxuriance.

''—Miss Griffin?''

Clarke's attention was at bay when her teacher eyed her carefully from their distance within. She had not realized how she doze off to Siberia, which was an old saying of generations before her. But who is she to cover herself up in another fit full of layers spiriting years.

''Could you repeat the question, please?''

''I was saying, what should your first priority be on the ground?'' Pike repeated as he did not look all to formed on her confusion. Clarke had not meant to blunder through his commendation.

The several eyes that were not with many in the first place were now fixed on her. She could feel the apples of her cheeks rip away the secrecy of her humiliation. A lesson like this was not at all what she had in mind for her upcoming day.

As she remained her answer, one of her hands fell amongst the index above the tip of her ear in doubt. ''I was taught that would be to scrap together the group of who you arrived with and your first priority should be to find hydration as quick as possible.''

''You should be lucky you actually know the answer, Clarke.'' Pike scratched his shoulder tenderly. ''But I would recommend not to dream away again.'' Laughs of adoration escaped the mouths of the few around her, leaving out a shiver that ran down her spine in attempt at rebalance. Clarke did not adore the affection on her by the proportion of others. More importantly had she not made the decision to lock herself away at their section, hiding herself from the people that lived near. It was always a strange kind of habit she had, her mother told her after a day of absolute chaos which by the time had incredibly grown on Clarke.

The hour travelled by during her momentous redemption to make the same mistake she had endured, twice. Clarke couldn't wait to visit her mother at medic bay later that morning. So that is what she held on to instead, forgetting the fact Wells tried to talk her out of her obvious imagination state.

She stumbled towards med bay where her mother would be waiting for her to hit the operating room including her guidance. Clarke her passion laid nowhere close towards the fact all she wanted was to help people and inspire them. Being the help of her mother as doctor, and part student, she definitely felt like she was saving people from various reasons such as fever, which was very common on the Ark as decease spread uncommonly fast. But she wanted something more than just that.

For years Clarke had been busying herself with her passion of art. She would always be sure to bring a small notepad in order to always have something to draw on. Her supply of storage was incredible thanks to Wells, who she found out gave up his own stuff just to see the precious gleam on her face whenever he would bring her something new to draw with.

Her mother often declared to her she could intend to attempt much greater things on the Ark rather than wasting her time on unbelievable things such as the portraits she made for her parents once in a while. They loved it, especially her father, but there simply was no education grabbing her onto that path up in the universe. For generations they had been shimmering above Earth, where Clarke knew a ground neared a thousand times more beautiful than the steel walls she had to deal with every day of her existence.

Clarke slumped her feet over the cold of metal under her and carried herself towards her final destination of the day. But whatever that ran through her mind at the time was erupted by a sudden wave of pain bursting through her head. The pain was exclusively unbearable and it felt like something split her skull in half, spattering her innards across who knew what.

She wavered until she felt her back hit the surface of a wall what had not been too far away to her luck. Her head was tilted towards the ground and her hands covered her face to protect herself from whatever waited to come back to her. And just the moment when she thought the wave of ache had grown past her, the implant of a picture hit the superficial of her brain causing her to let go of an inner moan out of frustration.

She held her face as though she would not discover the fact of how this was supposed to happen. Her mind cleared a surreal sight of what seemed like a forest. But it wasn't just any forest; it was the ground. The ground that had been forbidden for her and the citizen of the Ark for years. Even something as small as that was enough for Clarke to rip up the pieces she wished would fit together eternally. But that was not enough featuring the fact a figure stood in front of her, a ripped hood covering its face. The only clear thing she could make out through the pain in her head were the emerald glistening irises that met her own through the surreal darkness that was suddenly surrounding both of them. If it were possible you could fit one whole of a world in them, Clarke thought of the adoration bursting through her own. Somewhere close she felt the memory hit the back of her brain wherever she saw them before, though she could not come to a seclusion of where that could have been. It was a rare color to flash by the Ark and the people within its walls, surely impossible.

So where had these come from, instead? Clarke asked herself faintly.

But right when the image started to slowly fade out of her head, she could feel something embrace her sore body. The spirit freely left her thoughts and she missed its presence by the second. Barely missing an inch of guilt all she wanted was a few more seconds to read the eyes that were so easily stated in front of her.

''I got you.'' A voice rang soft and gentle in her ear as a complete obscurity of darkness took her over and it was too late. Clarke felt as she heard it before having no power left in her to fight the dawn evolving her vision.

Clarke knew things were changing, only she could not condemn why. She just hoped her mother to be the patient kind of person as she would most likely not make it to med bay in time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's an update :)**

The spirit of the commanders was not present amongst the misleading thoughts going through Lexa's mind. She was in desperate need of their advice to try and sustain herself from the situation she was in at the moment. Lexa was not quite sure where or whenever time it was, the only thing she knew for sure was the recognizable patch sign the Sky People wore when they practically barged into her room, earlier. Even though she was not too incredibly fond of that thought, it was better to go with it rather to betray herself. Because would it really be worth it afterwards?

It did not take long for Lexa to weather among the amount of people walking through the imaginable prison made of steel. She felt at unease but it at least reminded her of what the Sky People compatibly called, Arkadia. It instantly made her think of the bold lioness who's eyes could capture a universe yet unseen by anyone. Lexa longed for how she felt her passion through their momentous of deserved event before her world crashed down.

Clarke had told her life should be about more than just surviving, and Lexa definitely agreed with her. The only thing in their way were her people and that of Clarke's, who excessively urged for the need of revenge. They had thought it was an illicit thought in their situation, but the moment Clarke brought it up Lexa could not quite get over the spark in her fierce gaze that met her own. Their star-crossed accord towards each other was brought through action when Clarke had locked them together till there was no space left to claim.

A blush crept onto Lexa's cheeks as she thought of the affection they shared no day ago and Clarke's weight on top of her as their lips locked.

Right away her mind was back at bay when she heard some commotion along what seemed like an endless hallway. Lexa took a second to stay in place and saw other people do just the same. There were Skaikru guards in front of whomever knew what it was. Their fists banging on the evidential metal bothered through the length of the hall and the ones around her were petrified. Soon enough the men succeeded and made their entrance through the pair of doors.

As she hurried closer to look into the case what she found was fairly an efficient scene.

''Let me go!'' The young looking man yelled at the few of guards as they chained him to what were referred as handcuffs, she thought. There was no wonder behind the egotistic fact this was simply how they handled invaders. Of course if Lexa could do it all over again, she would eagerly do and try so if it meant to not obstacle situations like these.

''You are under arrest by the official law of chancellor Jaha.''

Lexa could do nothing else but watch the scene reticent. Chancellor Jaha? How was that possible? The guards set their pace as they moved along, strolling towards the entrance they suitably entered in before they took measures.

''Float you!''

When they grazed past her, her eyes met the man's by just a millimeter. They were glossed over with she would notice the destruction and disappointment of who she thought himself. The men of the scene told the surrounding people who were watching to continue with what they formerly were doing. In which Lexa's idea was way better she had to think of the consequences. The last thing she needed was to be arrested herself without having discovered where she was. She had to do this urgently, she thought to herself as her body struck to move when her surroundings did, too.

Without thinking to herself she fastened her pace down the lightened hallway, trying to find an answer to her unasked question.

Resulting from the fire that burned within her veins, wanting to remember the last time she looked into Anya's eyes, last time she grasped onto Clarke's face to reconnect their scandalous delusion, last time she sat on her throne watching over her ambassadors and nightbloods. Therefore what she wanted was something absolutely limitless and for all impossible.

By the way Lexa's feet whimpered onto the ground beneath her, she could feel the tension building up around her. She had no idea where she was going, whom she was going to. The risk of being caught was as high as she knew. But did they even know who she was in the first place?

Lexa kept entering new parts of the prison with the amount of people lessening by each one she passed. She was sure she passed a sign not a second ago which read she was now located at a section for the educated. In Polis there weren't many to be educated, as they did not follow the subject of doing so. Nightbloods were the ones capable of training to be the next commander, that is education on a whole other level either way.

Numbers were clearly printed on the wall each next to a pair of doors with, kind of, see through windows. It was a blur, but in situations of the worst occasions it could mean something else. Lexa compared it to her tower in Polis, relentlessly.

She sighed as she stopped in her tracks.

She took her head between the both of her hands and took a deep breath as she tried to concentrate through her thoughts. Patiently she had been waiting for luck to fulfill her side but nothing ever came. Alarmed of the expression all she did next was a slight of fantasy.

Because of the pressure in her head, Lexa tried what she so mentioned before.

Pressing her forehead against one of the crossed windows all she could see was white. A gloss of figures inside remained to her mind and her clues were gone. Hope flew out of her body as she furrowed her eyebrows in distain. How hard was it to give her a sign, even if it were just to be a little one.

Guessing her frustration the shadow of one of the figures inside cleared away on cue. Now she could clearly see the light definition of a bright sheaf of blonde in the room. Lexa thought it to be the back of someone's spine even if it were impossible to see through the well covered glass. The luminous color reminded her of the blossom of blond that accompanied her in her room in her tower. After their impeccable getaway to their private world, Lexa could not deny the shimmer that streamed through Clarke's hair when they locked eyes.

She raised her hand wanting to touch the imagination in front of her, when a clear of a throat caught her off guard and she turned around by such force it was eccentric how she was still standing on both feet.

''What are you doing here, miss?''

Her vision was set on a man in similar clothes to when she met those of the guards who had arrested the specular man she locked eyes with.

''I-I—'' Lexa stumbled on her words. ''I didn't mean—''

The man chuckled. ''I'll give you ten seconds and I will pretend I never saw you here in the first place.'' Why was she acting so strange?

Lexa nodded quite frantically and took off like a woman gone mad. She sprinted until she had no energy left to maintain. She felt like a tiger caught in cage having nowhere to escape. Nowhere was everywhere and everywhere was nothing she wanted. Lexa definitely did not think this would happen, ever since she woke up in that bed after she saw her various aspects of family.

She shut herself down as she gripped one of a random door handle and opened it in front of her. When she tumbled in, her fate was met by yet another obstacle. But she recognized this called obstacle from Clarke herself. It was not difficult to read its mind what it could be going through. She even witnessed some of it herself.

The person in front of her smirked brightly and lowered its smoking continent it held way too longingly. By the blink of an eye, the person spoke up before she could tell it to preserve quiet, she did not want to be found. But Lexa knew she was a goner in this moment.

''Oh, look who it is…''

 **Who could the person be? *wink***


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait... But here's the new chapter! :)**

''Oh, look who it is…''

The shock bursting through her bliss of consciousness is not the only thing stuck in her mind. Somehow she recognized the person as one of the delinquents who so fell from the sky who knows how long ago. To Lexa it felt like two summers had gone by in the meantime, yet it could not have been so many had to be noticed.

''…It's that girl they found unconscious.''

Another person spoke up and she could see the false humor behind it. How could they be thinking she was unconscious when she was very well awake, to whomever she may pursue.

Her questioning gaze is what gave her away to the two boys in front of her barely looking any day over sixteen or seventeen years of season. Lexa knew them to be of Skaikru, it was not difficult to read the innocent looks on their faces. Clarke spoke of the two of them once a long time ago, Lexa barely remembers still enduring the considerable concussion aching through her head. With her difficulty knowing why she was in Arkadia did not seek for any rest she intended her mind to have.

''Well, she's very quiet.'' The pale boy exclaimed as his mouth pulled up to a humorous grin, protecting his chest with his arms crossed as if she were someone dangerous. That was something Lexa could definitely agree to if she wasn't trying to be careful.

''What'd you expect.'' The toned boy added to the other one's commentary. ''She practically barged in on us doing something incredibly illegal.'' It's like something shot through his mind as soon as the words left his mouth. Lexa had nothing close to an idea of what they were doing in the first place.

''Shit…'' The pale boy swore but to his consent Lexa was not able to read the message behind his sudden choice of vocabulary. Although she knew how to speak English, there were phrases and sayings even a commander as she could not know. She was taught from a very young age, before she was called to lead her people and the twelve clans excluding who fell to Earth.

The toned boy threw something he held in his hand onto a desk and quickly moved past Lexa, shutting the door behind her so she had nowhere else to go. Panic rose through her system while she could do nothing else but watch in awe as the pale boy caught her gaze assumingly. There was a long moment of silence as their eyes claimed to each other, neither of them planning to look away when Lexa raised one of her eyebrows in amusement. So they were doing something illegal, the toned boy gave them away for her to grasp. But she still knew nothing, and that made her feel all the more powerless.

''I heard the system failed to pick up a name or any other detail about her life up here.'' The toned boy continued and Lexa saw how he eyed her from the top of her head to the limbs of her feet. She shifted her weight uncomfortably taking in the information he continued to give away. She had no idea what he was talking about.

''That is strange.'' The pale boy shook his shoulders and he narrowed his eyes at her. Lexa had no idea what to say nor what to do. These were the people of someone she had said farewell to, someone she risked to never see again. But her fight was not over, she could see that now, the commanders were right. ''Unless she is illegal, too.''

''How so?'' The other asked and they looked at each other for a split second. How did she get caught into this? She sighed mentally wishing she could be anywhere but there with the two young boys trying to mess with her strategies.

''I don't know, maybe she's a second child?'' It felt as if he rather asked this himself yet he still held her gaze desired for an answer. When he realized how untrue what he said was, the grin reappeared onto his face. ''Never mind, how else would she be assigned to a room of her own.''

''What is your name?'' The toned boy spoke up taking a step closer to Lexa.

She wanted to speak up but something held her back. The pull she felt in her gut told her not to. How much she missed her tower in Polis at the moment. How much she missed the daily interrogating speeches of Titus figuring to crush her brain with information. How the happiness of her people were sighted in tiny subjects as she stood on her balcony enjoying the fresh morning air. The way her people greeted her whenever she would cross them on the ground, bowing their heads to their Heda showing her nothing but admiration. She missed them, more than anything. As if the thought came out of nowhere she imagined the look on Clarke's face when she would show her something new. The look on her face when she told her something important to the alliance with the twelve clans. When she spoke of Azgeda and the horrific ways their Queen brought upon them every day.

Yet Lexa still remembers the day her lover's head was bestowed upon her at her bedside, unpleasantly to her surprise it broke her for months. How she tumbled her way round her life as she was unable to present war with Azgeda and their Queen. She wanted revenge more than anything, blood must have blood. But then again, as Clarke had told her the day hundreds of her warriors were killed by Skaikru, to achieve the more difficult goal to mercy. Blood must not have blood, she had to remember that more than anything. It would take her and her people a lot to achieve so, but she believed Wanheda to be right the second she listened to her drill through her thoughts. So in order to achieve that, she had to trust them, including the two boys in front of her who by now were looking at her funnily.

Lexa decided to go with it, because what other choice did she have.

''Lexa.'' She nodded, a blank expression plastered onto her face which earlier had been invaded by any less emotion.

The toned boy walked up to her and held out his hand assumingly for her to shake. ''I'm Monty, and this is Jasper.'' He referred to the pale boy who had been stuck in his tracks behind him. When Lexa attempted to grasp his forearm, he looked at her obviously confused by the way she took things. Yet Monty grasped hers in return, understated by the fact the girl in front of him was very powerful.

Jasper simply nodded the composure of his head welcoming.

''Now what were you two doing?'' Lexa thought the scenery could use some light as she beckoned some of her humor towards the two boys who she now knew the names of. They had helped with the battle against the _maunon_ after all, for as far as she knew.

Monty laughed as their grip loosened and Lexa let go. ''Nothing you want to know.'' He answered and simply looked at Jasper for backup.

''He's more than right.'' Jasper shook his head, and traveled closer towards the two of them. The corners of Lexa's lips quirked up by an inch before she could stop herself. Maybe she could trust these two just as Clarke had done when they first fell from the sky, even if that meant she had to keep up her Gonasleng in return.

Maunon – Mountain Men  
Gonasleng – Other word for English

 **You'll probably be seeing these two more ;)**


End file.
